<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prey of Prey by YinYangZodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639012">The Prey of Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac'>YinYangZodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dark Magic, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei Friendship, How not to properly headbutt your captor, Injury, Iwaizumi Hajime angst, Jokes, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Matsukawa Issei &amp; Oikawa Tooru friendship, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Sort Of, not exactly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Aoba Johsai is not very popular with certain kingdoms, several of which are set on taking Aoba Johsai down.</p><p>Prince Hajime is on his way to Nekoma for their winter festival with his three most trusted guards. They get ambushed and he is taken as a captive.</p><p>But what happens when you and your captor get captured by someone else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Normal Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to chapter one! I hope you enjoy!</p><p>*Not beta read*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest is quiet apart from the thumping of hooves in the dirt and a waterfall in the distance. The prince of Aoba Johsai is on his way to another kingdom for their winter festival, a formal invitation for him specifically. It's another attempt to bring him and the princess of the other kingdom closer.</p><p>"Man, I can't believe that the king of Nekoma still can't tell that you're not into the ladies," Hanamaki, one of his closest friends and guards, spoke up finally. "And the princess clearly isn't interested in you either."</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on the reins connected to his horse. "It doesn't matter either way. I will probably end up married to her anyway. It's the best fir the kingdoms." He doesn't miss the way Oikawa, another close friend and guard, scoffed </p><p>"It's annoying. Why do you have to get married? Your older sister is next in line. It's not like you have to have a heir." Which is true, and Iwaizumi shared the sentiment, but it still wasn't how it worked.</p><p>"I have to be prepared as the second in line, you know that," Iwaizumi replied sharply. "And with Nekoma being a strong ally, we want to guarantee that they won't turn on us. If I marry the princess and have a child with her, there will be nothing to worry about."</p><p>Matsukawa, his final closest friend and guard, snickered then. "And you'll get to watch the princess's younger brother all the time." He grinned and dodged the swat Iwaizumi made at him since he was the closest to the prince. "The amount of times I've walked by your room and heard you say his name-"</p><p>"Ah, Tetsurou~" Hanamaki moaned mockingly then. "Fuck me~!"</p><p>Iwaizumi flushed brightly and glared at the two of them. "I have never!" He said firmly. "Don't talk nonsense like this!" He looked forward again, his ears turning red as the other two laughed at him.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Matsukawa asked and reached out to nudge Iwaizumi. "I'm sure if I asked Kyoutani he could tell us what you really sound like when you-" He's cut off by Oikawa shushing them.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked around and listened closely. A few minutes pass with none of them moving and the horses shifting slightly. Then a twig snapped and Oikawa is whipped out his bow and setting an arrow. He pulled the string back and held the bow and arrow steady. In front of them is a kind looking male who had stumbled out from the bushes and into the path. His hair is gray and speckled with snow.</p><p>"Oh, hello! I'm sorry for interrupting your journey, Prince Hajime!" The male bowed low then before standing again and smiling brightly. "I hope you aren't in a hurry."</p><p>Oikawa is the one that goes to speak, eyes narrowed. But he can't get a word out before Hanamaki is off of his horse and sprawled out on the ground. An arrow sticks out from his back, seemingly from nowhere.</p><p>Iwaizumi threw himself off of his horse despite Matsukawa's protests. He kneeled over Hanamaki and tried to feel for a pulse. "Makki? Makki!" He called desperately as he moved to roll the other onto his side. Hanamaki's face is scrunched up in pain but he managed to look up at Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Run," Hanamaki said weakly. "Run."</p><p>"No, no," Iwaizumi replied quickly. "I'm not leaving you here." There was commotion from around them but Iwaizumi didn't care. He didn't look up until a strong arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him up to his feet. "Let me go!" He shouted and struggled against the hold. Hanamaki reached out for Iwaizumi but was kicked face down into the snow by someone else.</p><p>"Looks like they should have given you a larger group of guards, Prince Hajime," The voice from before mused. Iwaizumi met the eyes of the gray haired male and felt his blood run cold. Instead of that sweet smile from before, the male had a smile full of ill intent. "Don't worry, we won't kill your guards. We're only here for you. Right Daichi?"</p><p>Iwaizumi struggled more until a rough hand gripped his throat in warning.</p><p>"There's a huge bounty on your pretty head," the man holding him - Daichi, he assumed - said. "Good money to see you killed. But I'm curious to see if your family would pay more to see you returned safely."</p><p>"Let's go," the other spoke up. He moved forward and pulled rope out if his satchel. Swiftly he tied Iwaizumi's hands together harshly. He laughed when Iwaizumi winced. "Sorry Princess, I know you aren't used to rough treatment. I'll be nicer." Then he yanked the remainder of the rope harshly and smirked when Iwaizumi grunted in pain.</p><p>"Hajime!" Oikawa called out in a panic from his place on the ground. Iwaizumi tried to run to him, but Daichi picked him up and threw him over his shoulder before he could get far.</p><p>"Tooru!" He shouted and looked at his guards desperately. Their horses were gone and the three didn't look like they could move. Matsukawa was pinned to a tree by his hand with a sword, arm stretched up in a way that made it look dislocated. Oikawa's legs were surrounded by red that was slowly staining the snow. Hanamaki hadn't moved since he was shoved back down into the snow.</p><p>The scene before he blurred from his tears. Iwaizumi thrashed hard in Daichi's hold, trying to make the other drop him. Of course, it didn't work and the two kidnappers continued on their way. Iwaizumi lost the energy to struggle when he lost sight of his closest friends. "I'll kill you," he growled out at his captors.</p><p>"Oh, will you?" The gray haired male asked, appearing in Iwaizumi's line of sight. "To avenge your guards? Aren't they meant to die for you? Isn't that the whole point?" He giggled when Iwaizumi growled. "If you can kill me before I kill you, I'll be very impressed." Then he moved closer and pressed a cloth over Iwaizumi's mouth and nose. "Now go to sleep. We have a long travel."</p><p>Iwaizumi struggled to breathe but couldn't find it himself to fight. He let himself slip into unconsciousness, wishing he had brought his sword instead of listening to his mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Joke With Your Captor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi wakes and finds that one of his captors really isn't so bad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Not beta read*</p><p>Please feel free to tell me how you feel about the story so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke up the moon was hidden behind trees and the stars were dull. He was laying on his back with the opposite end of the rope connected to his bound hands held in someone else's hands.</p><p>Iwaizumi tilted his head back to see which of his captors it is. It's Daichi that is sat near his head and using his free hand to prod at the fire. The other is stiff, like he's expecting something to jump at him. Before Iwaizumi can ask about it, something did jump at Daichi and Iwaizumi closed his eyes again.</p><p>"Can you believe we caught the prince? Daichi, we'll be rich!" It was the other captor. "They'll have to take you back as a knight once they see that you caught the prince." He sounded earnest.</p><p>"Suga," Daichi started. "Just because I caught the prince doesn't mean they'll take me back. They will just give me the money and take him instead." His voice was hard. "If his guards don't catch up to us first."</p><p>Iwaizumi was suddenly reminded of Oikawa bleeding out in the snow. He shuddered and pressed his hands to his mouth to hold back a sob. He hadn't been able to do anything. Were his friends even still alive? What if they bled out. What if-</p><p>"Ah, Princess!" Suga cheered and moved to be over Iwaizumi now. "Are you going to cry again?" His voice was tender, but Iwaizumi already knew it was just an act. "Is it because you think your guards are dead?"</p><p>Iwaizumi glared at the other before throwing himself upwards and headbutting Suga. "Fuck you," he hissed angrily. Satisfaction washed over him immediately from seeing Suga stumble back and hold his face.</p><p>Suga took a moment to feel over his nose and wipe away the blood that appeared. The bleeding stopped almost as soon as it started, which was annoying. But Iwaizumi's satisfaction didn't waver. "Fucking bitch," Suga hissed angrily.</p><p>"You deserved that," Daichi said flatly. "You know better than to lean right over someone like that. How many times has Noya done that to you?" Daichi's gaze moved to Iwaizumi and he helped the other sit up. He reached out and thumbed over Iwaizumi's forehead lightly. "If you ever do that again, to anyone, hit them with the top of your head. Not your forehead. You'll hurt yourself more if you use your forehead."</p><p>"Don't tell him that!" Suga squawked. "Now he's going to seriously hurt me!"</p><p>"Don't get in his face again and you'll be just fine."</p><p>Iwaizumi tried hard to smother the laugh that wanted to escape him. Despite Daichi being one of his captors, it was amusing to see him being so cold to his friend. He didn't miss the small smile Daichi had on his face. "Is my pretty face broken?" Iwaizumi couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"Uh-oh, you must have knocked all your pretty into Suga," Daichi replied just as playfully. He grinned when Iwaizumi laughed slightly.</p><p>"Hey!" Suga snapped. "Stop joking with the captive."</p><p>That brought Iwaizumi back to himself. Right, he was a captive. He shouldn't joke with his captors.</p><p>"Sorry," Daichi said and pulled his hand away from Iwaizumi's face. "Are you hungry?" He looked at Iwaizumi with a kind gaze. Iwaizumi couldn't tell if it was genuine or fake.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Daichi leaned to the side and pulled something out of his satchel. "We don't have much, but you can have the rest of this." He placed half a loaf of bread that was wrapped in cloth into Iwaizumi's hands.</p><p>Suga scoffed from the side but kept quiet for now.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the bread for a moment as confusion set in. "Is this the last of your food?" He asked. Why did he care?</p><p>"Suga has his own."</p><p>"But this," Iwaizumi held the bread up higher. "Is the last of your food?"</p><p>"Yes," Daichi sighed. "I want you to eat it."</p><p>"But why? I'm your captive. You're going to kill me." Iwaizumi didn't know where all the questions were coming from.</p><p>"I would rather not kill you," Daichi said with so much honesty in his voice that Iwaizumi was caught off guard. "I really respect your kingdom and parents. Karasuno is...a bit dark right now. But I don't plan on killing you. No matter how much money is involved."</p><p>"But we agreed-" Suga started to talk but was caught off by Daichi's sharp gaze.</p><p>Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he should trust Daichi or not. It wasn't the best situation - wasn't even a good one - but Daichi seemed honestly genuine compared to Suga. So Iwaizumi took a bite of the bread and chewed slowly.</p><p>"You shouldn't give other people your only food."</p><p>"Didn't you give up your food at a feast to feed some children that were lingering outside? The poor ones that couldn't join? At a different kingdom, too." Daichi smirked at Iwaizumi's ears turned pink.</p><p>"That was completely different!" He argued. "I have the luxury of getting food whenever I want."</p><p>"Not while you're a captive." Suga sounded bitter.</p><p>"I won't starve you, Prince Hajime. I respect everything you have done on your own. Despite your parents and their wishes, you do what is best. I was...surprised to see that you didn't have your sword today." Daichi's head tilted to the side just slightly.</p><p>Iwaizumi took another bite of the bread and sighed through his nose. "My mother believes that a prince carrying a sword deters women from wanting them." He rolled his eyes then. "So she insisted that I leave my sword at home. That I didn't need it for Nekoma's festival. Clearly, she was wrong."</p><p>Suga snorted and fell back into the snow. "Wow Princess, you must feel like such an idiot now." He didn't react to Iwaizumi's growl of anger.</p><p>"Suga, that's enough. Go collect some firewood," Daichi snapped suddenly.</p><p>"What? The fire is fine!" Suga complained.</p><p>"Go, now." Daichi's voice left no room for argument. Suga reluctantly picked himself up and made his way away from their little camp. Once Suga was gone, Daichi relaxed again and went back to prodding at the fire.</p><p>Iwaizumi sat beside the other silently as he ate the bread idly. In the quiet pop's from the fire, Iwaizumi tried to find the answer to why he shivered at Daichi's stern voice. And wondered why it had felt so nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Promises, Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa comes to terms with the face he'll never walk again. Or does he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Not beta read*</p><p>Took a bit of a different direction with this chapter. I hope like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa gripped at the bedsheets below him roughly. Anger was burning in his core as he stared at the wall to the left of him. Matsukawa sat to his right, holding his injured hand and just staring at it. "The physician said that Hanamaki should be better in a few weeks," Matsukawa said carefully. "His back hurts a lot right now. But he can move."</p><p>Oikawa grit his teeth together and looked down at his own legs. His right knee is wrapped tightly with fresh bandages, but he knows what lies beneath. There's a gash around his knee that left the rest of his leg unfeeling. He can't wiggle his toes at all, not on that foot.</p><p>"I'm glad Makki will be okay," Oikawa said quietly.</p><p>"You will too," Matsukawa started up. "We'll find a way to fix your leg." The insistence is nice, really, but Oikawa knew different.</p><p>"You just focus on getting Makki back on his feet. And then find Iwa-chan. He's in danger, Mattsun. Don't you know who that other guy was?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I know who it was." Matsukawa's voice betrayed how scared he really was. "I'm...I'm so angry with myself for not saving Hajime. I could have...If I had just-" He grit his teeth together and turned his head to the side.</p><p>Oikawa reached out to place a hand on Matsukawa's knee carefully. "There was nothing you could do to change it. Your hand was nailed to that tree. If you had ripped your hand free you would have bled out before saving him. You know that." His voice was soothing.</p><p>Matsukawa placed his good hand on top of Oikawa's and held it tightly. "I know," he whispered. "I just, ugh. I should have kept him on his horse!" The tears began to roll down his cheeks then. "That idiot! I'm going to kick his ass when we get him back."</p><p>Oikawa nodded a bit, squeezing Matsukawa's knee carefully. "You and me both, Mattsun. And I'm sure Hanamaki will beat us too it."</p><p>Matsukawa sighed softly and leaned forward a bit. He wiped at his own eyes carefully. "You are going to get your leg back, Tooru. No matter what I have to do to save it." The promise burned, almost, and left him feeling simultaneously warm and cold.</p><p>"You can't be thinking-"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Oikawa stared at Matsukawa for a moment. "Are you stupid?" He demanded finally. "You can't risk that!"</p><p>"We both know that you're more important than I could ever be. To the kingdom and to Hajime. So yes, I can. I won't argue this."</p><p>Oikawa floundered, trying to find something to convince Matsukawa otherwise. But nothing came up. He felt only cold now. "I can't trade you for myself," he said in a last effort to stop Matsukawa.</p><p>"I'm trading myself for you. That's my choice." Matsukawa's voice really left no room for argument. Oikawa swallowed hard and shifted a bit.</p><p>"At least wait until after Iwa-chan is saved. Please? He's more important right now." Give me time to stop you.</p><p>Matsukawa hesitated briefly before giving a short nod. "Fine, I will," he promised.</p><p>The door to the room opened then, revealing Iwaizumi's older sister. She smiled at the two as she stepped into the room silently. "May I have a word alone with Tooru?" She asked kindly.</p><p>Matsukawa scrambled to his feet quickly and bowed to the princess. "Of course, Princess Kamiko." Then he hurried to leave the room with a promise to visit again later thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>Kamiko sat down in Matsukawa's empty seat. "You look paler than usual, Tooru," she said softly. She reached out to touch Oikawa's cheek lightly.</p><p>"I'm fine," Oikawa said quietly.</p><p>"The physician told me you'll never walk again. Unless you amputate your leg."</p><p>Oikawa grimaced and looked away from the princess. It was true, but it still stung like hell. "Maybe so." He sighed softly.</p><p>"What if I told you I have a way to gix your leg?" Kamiko asked suddenly. "And the only cost to it would be for you to never leave my brother's side after you find him?"</p><p>Oikawa looked at Kamiko with wide eyes. It sounded a lot like what Matsukawa wanted to use. "Do you mean...magic?" He asked, voice barely loud enough. He shivered when Kamiko only smiled wider.</p><p>"Something like that," Kamiko said and held a hand out, palm flat and up. A small flame came to life on his hand and danced back and forth slowly. "Your leg won't be perfect. My healing is not as strong as...others'. But it will be enough. And you won't have to trade any lives. Just be my brother's guard until you die."</p><p>Oikawa blinked a few times as he watched the flame. It was hard to believe that she was really doing that in front of him. Magic had been banned throughout the land for one reason or another. But the heir to the throne in Aoba Johsai could use it. There were so many questions to ask, but so little time to ask them.</p><p>Instead of asking a question, he nodded his head slightly. "I accept." Breath in, breath out. "I will be your brother's guard for my entire life and will defend his with everything I have," he promised.</p><p>Kamiko smiled and closed her hand so the flame would go out. "You are our best knight, Tooru. I am doing this because of that fact." Then he hands were on Oikawa's knees and he bit back a cry of pain. He closed his eyes as he felt heat beginning to seep into his knee. It was nearly searing so he bit his knuckles to keep from crying out. The touch hurt but he could feel the skin and muscles repairing themselves rapidly.</p><p>By the time Kamiko pulled her hands away Oikawa was feeling breathless and lightheaded. He breathed shallowly and cracked his eyes open to look at the princess again.</p><p>"Wiggle your toes," Kamiko said softly while pushing Oikawa's seraty bangs out of his face.</p><p>Oikawa struggled for a moment but managed to wiggle the toes of his right foot slightly. It was weak, but it was there and had potential. He laughed softly, in a mix of relief and disbelief, and closed his eyes again. "Fantastic," he murmured before he passed out from the strain.</p><p>Kamiko smiled fondly and rubbed Oikawa's cheek lightly before she stood. She left the room then, smiling to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment down below<br/>DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)<br/>DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>